


L'amore cos'è? Forse un dolce abbandono?

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER 9 STAGIONE E DECIMA<br/>"Io non lo voglio il tuo amore fraterno!" gridò Dean.<br/>Sam vuole a tutti i costi riavere suo fratello con sè, dopo che è diventato un demone, ma Dean è di tutt'altra idea.... cosa succederà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amore cos'è? Forse un dolce abbandono?

Sam non ci era stato. All’ennesimo “Vattene” , all’ennesimo rifiuto di Dean, l’aveva strattonato con violenza.

 

Chiaramente Dean non l’aveva presa bene, e aiutato dalla forza demoniaca che c’era in lui, aveva reagito allontanandolo bruscamente, facendo cadere Sam per terra, talmente era stata forte l’energia con cui l’aveva respinto.

 

“Allora, Sam, hai fatto tanta strada per vedere questo??” chiese Dean, mostrando gli occhi neri.

 

Sam aveva cercato Dean in ogni dove , per mesi e mesi…. Quando l’aveva finalmente trovato, aveva cercato di convincerlo a tornare a casa con lui, a farsi curare, ma Dean gli aveva risposto, ridendo:  
“Quale casa??” lasciandolo ferito e attonito.

 

Successivamente aveva provato altre volte a fargli cambiare idea, con le buone e anche con le cattive, ma la forza di Dean era micidiale.

Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, ma decise semplicemente di ignorarlo e di andare il più possibile lontano dove non vedesse la figura di Sam.

 

Forse Sam avrebbe preferito che l’avesse ucciso.

Non riusciva ad accettare che il Dean che era andato all’inferno, che sarebbe morto per lui, che non riusciva a vivere in un mondo in cui Sam non ci fosse, si fosse semplicemente stancato di lui.  
Che voleva stare solo.

 

Quante volte l’aveva raggiunto, quante volte l’aveva supplicato, quante volte cercato di riportare al bunker con la forza.

Ogni volta Sam le aveva sempre prese, il più delle volte sveniva, e quando riapriva gli occhi, Dean era scomparso nuovamente.

A questo nuovo Dean piaceva bere – anche più di quello che faceva una volta – piaceva fare TANTO sesso – molto più di una volta – e a quell’idea Sam ebbe quasi un conato di vomito.

Di sicuro aveva anche ucciso molte persone innocenti, e se non riusciva a riportarlo sulla retta via, avrebbe continuato a farlo.

 

“Perché non mi uccidi??” chiese Sam, sperando di suscitargli compassione o comunque senso di colpa.

Dean lo guardò perplesso, poi fece un ghigno.

“Ucciderti non mi darebbe soddisfazione, sam. Molto veglio vederti che ti struggi cosi, è molto più divertente, credimi.”

 

Sam si era alzato in piedi e aveva gli occhi lucidi, ferito.

“Ti piace vedermi soffrire???”

Dean lo guardò e il suo sguardo sembrò vacillare per un momento.

“Ehhh?” chiese sam, infastidito e incollerito.

Dean gli si avvicinò, facendo una smorfia intenerita, toccandogli una ciocca di capelli.

“Dovresti vederti in questo momento fratellino, sei cosi adorabile quando sei ferito.”  
Sam scosse la testa dall’altra parte, infastidito, dal gesto di Dean, che sorrise.

 

“Che cosa vuoi da me, Sam? Mi sembra di averti già spiegato ampiamente che non posso ritornare quello di un tempo. Non voglio. Perché dovrei? Stavo cosi uno schifo quando ero…umano…

Ora invece mi sento alla grande, mi sento bene, mi sento forte…mi sento…”

 

“Amato?” chiese Sam

Dean fece una smorfia nauseata a quella parola.

“Credevo di averti detto che mi sento bene, non da schifo:”

“Pensi che sentirti amato ti faccia sentire uno schifo? È per questo che preferisci restare cosi? Molto meglio andare in giro a uccidere persone innocenti, allora???” gridò Sam.

 

“Non lo so…dimmelo tu” ghignò Dean. “Voci dai piani bassi mi dicono che hai fatto cose non troppo onorevoli per ritrovarmi.”

 

Sam sussultò, pieno di rimorso.

“è cosi…”

“Perché?”

 

“Perché ti voglio bene….sei mio fratello…”

 

“Sam, Sam, Sam…” disse Dean, scuotendo la testa compassionevole.

“Io non lo voglio il tuo amore fraterno!” disse poi iroso.

Sam era davvero ferito questa volta. Si fece avanti con disperazione, e gli strattonò la maglietta.

“Sam, molla la maglietta, ti ho detto: mollala.!”

“No, tu adesso vieni a casa con me.!”

“No!!”

“Ti prego, Dean.”

 

L’ultima frase di Sam era carica di supplica, e forse strani anche Dean, che lo guardò sorpreso.

“Mi manchi….per favore….” Gli disse Sam, la bocca vicino al suo orecchio.

 

Dean prese Sam e lo attaccò al muro.

“E cosi ti manco eh?”

“Si.” Disse Sam, la voce resa roca dal gemito di dolore soffocato, nel momento in cui era stato scaraventato contro il muro.

“Sei consapevole che non puoi riavermi indietro come prima eh?”  
“Ma Dean….”

“Schhhh, forse, se mi vuoi, puoi avermi in un altro modo “ disse Dean, avvicinando la testa a quella di Sam e strusciandola piano contro la sua guancia.

Sam lo guardò semi terrorizzato, non capendo o forse non volendo capire cosa Dean voleva dire.

“Che cosa vuoi fare?” chiese, e nel panico cercò di spostarsi, ma Dean lo tenne inchiodato al muro, pressandogli una mano sullo stomaco.

 

“Se mi ami, dimostralo” disse Dean, strusciando la testa sul suo collo, e poi lentamente risalire sulla sua guancia lasciando una scia di piccoli baci.

“Dean, no!! sono tuo fratello!!” disse Sam quasi isterico, cercando di liberarsi, ma Dean gli teneva la faccia girata di lato con una mano, e proprio non poteva sottrarsi, né mandarlo via.

“Dimostralo.” Ringhiò ancora, baciandolo poi in bocca, prepotentemente.

 

Sam era troppo sconvolto per razionalizzare lucidamente cosa stava succedendo, ma tentò subito di mandarlo via, gli premette tutte e due le mani sul petto, ma semplicemente Dean era troppo forte.

Quando vide che non riusciva a mandarlo via, semplicemente si arrese a subire il bacio, che via via si faceva più lento dopo un primo momento di furia.

Malgrado lo shock, Sam non potè non fare caso al sapore di Dean.

Percepi un vago sapore di menta…- dentifricio ? – e la sua bocca era fresca, e allo stesso tempo calda, senti che Dean nel bacio gli leccò tutti i denti ed ebbe un brivido.

 

“Basta!” gridò infine Sam.

Non seppe neanche lui come fece a liberarsi, ma ci riusci. Lo spintonò via.

Dean preso in contropiede cadde a terra.

Sam aveva lo sguardo ferito e una cieca furia dipinta sul volto.

 

“Sono tuo fratello. Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto??”

Dean lo guardò senza rispondere, allora Sam lo colpi con un pugno.

“Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto???” gridò allora.

 

Dean si alzò bruscamente e gli tenne ferme le mani dietro la schiena.

“Non fingere che non ti sia piaciuto. Ho solo fatto quello che tu non hai mai avuto il coraggio di fare!”

“Non è vero!! Non ho mai pensato a questo!!” gridava Sam cercando di liberarsi.

 

Dean gli strinse più forte le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Pensi che non mi sia accorto di come mi guardavi? Di come abbassavi lo sguardo quando ti venivo troppo vicino? Di come non riuscivi neanche a guardarmi negli occhi quando camminavo mezzo nudo nella stessa stanza’?? avrei voluto sbatterti al muro un milione di volte, e stringerti, e stringerti e stringerti, e farti supplicare, e poi farmi dire che mi amavi, ma ero troppo….umano…”

 

“Non è vero!!! Non sono come tu dici!! !” gridava Sam.

“Ero troppo debole!!”

“Bugiardo!”

“Ah si, sono un bugiardo?”

“Non so cosa ti sia successo, ma è chiaro che la natura demoniaca ti ha mandato in fumo il cervello…. Anzi te l’ha proprio dissolto, se pensi che noi potremmo….”

“Cosa? Cosa?? “ chiese Dean, serrando la presa ancora più forte.

 

Sam gli diede un violento calcio nei bassifondi e Dean gridò dal dolore, poi cercò di scappare, ma Dean lo colpi con una mazza di baseball che era appoggiata alla parete di fianco.

 

Sam crollò a terra come un peso morto. Non era ancora svenuto, ma la testa gli ronzava come una trottola impazzita.

Senti Dean raggiungerlo e chinarsi vicino a lui.

“Dean, ti prego, lasciami andare…” implorava Sam.

Dean semplicemente scosse la testa.

“Ti lascerò andare…dopo…” disse, sollevandogli la maglietta.

 

“Dean, no…”

“Schhh, va tutto bene, Sam…”

“Ti prego, non farlo.” Diceva Sam, mentre Dean gli toglieva la maglietta e lo faceva alzare, e trascinava.

Dean non lo ascoltò , Sam senti la testa girare più forte, lottò per rimanere cosciente, ma prima di vedere nero, l’ultima cosa che avverti fu Dean che gli slacciava i pantaloni.

 

 

 

 

*

Sam sentiva ancora la testa girare pesantemente, ma non era più assonnato.

Apri gli occhi e si accorse di essere sdraiato sul letto

Il materasso era soffice, sotto la sua pelle. Nuda.

Sam si accorse di essere nudo, e di essere anche legato, polsi e piedi, e strinse i denti.

“Ti sei svegliato, finalmente..” constatò Dean.

“Ti prego, dimmi che non hai…”

“Senti per caso bagnato su di te?” rispose Dean infastidito.

“Sai, Sam, mi offende che tu possa pensare che abuserei di te nel sonno.”

“certo….preferisci abusare di me semplicemente mentre non posso difendermi, da cosciente.” Disse Sam, strattonando i polsi, legati alla tastiera del letto.

 

Dean guardò i suoi movimenti con attenzione e poi disse:  
“Cosi ti farai male.”

“Ohhh si, adesso fammi credere che ti preoccupi anche per la mia salute!” disse Sam isterico.

Dean si chinò davanti a Sam e lo guardò negli occhi.

Sam lo guardò con paura e soggezione. Si specchiò in quei suoi occhi di un verde immenso, e si chiese se in fondo era vero, se si era davvero preoccupato.

 

“Dean, lasciami andare..” riprovò Sam.  
Dean scosse ancora la testa.

“Dean, lasciami andare, ti prego! Non farmi del male! Tu mi vuoi ancora bene, lo so, lo sento! Non fare qualcosa di cui potresti pentirti!”

Ora Sam era davvero spaventato. Anzi terrorizzato.

Dean non rispose, gli accarezzò solo una spalla, teneramente, con lo sguardo assente, come se stesse pensando ad altro, e Sam malgrado la paura crescente, percepi un tocco fraterno, gentile, in quel gesto.

Dean si avvicinò di più, sembrando non far caso alla sua nudità, poggiò la testa sul collo di Sam e inspirò piano.

 

Sam aveva la testa annebbiata…aveva paura, ma la vicinanza di Dean era comunque una cosa che gli era mancata da morire in tutti quei mesi..non gli era più vicino cosi da quanto non sapeva neanche calcolare….e il suo corpo non era ancora abituato alla notizia nuova che suo fratello volesse stuprarlo, e quindi reagiva come era abituato a fare, percependola come una cosa buona, una specie di calore.

Dean lo fece sedere. I nodi che gli tenevano le caviglie legate non erano cosi inflessibili.

Si levò poi la maglietta, avvicinando il petto al suo, andandogli di fronte.  
I loro toraci erano vicinissimi, cosi come i loro visi.

Sam aveva le mani ancora legate, anche se Dean gli aveva permesso di sedersi.

Sentiva la vicinanza incredibile di Dean e con le mani legate alla tastiera del letto si sentiva completamente in balia di quel calore.

Il petto di Dean era caldo e Sam gli era a pochi centimetri. Era inondato da questo calore mischiato a imbarazzo per questa nudità che lo metteva incredibilmente a disagio.

Sentiva tutto il corpo scosso da brividi, mentre Dean lo accarezzava lentamente, sul collo, sulle spalle, per poi toccargli la pancia.

Quando gli toccò la pancia, Sam ebbe un brivido più lungo degli altri. Il calore che fuoriusciva dalle mani di Dean era incredibile. Non immaginava che le sue mani potessero sprigionare quel calore, ed essere cosi grandi…

C’era l’imbarazzo anche…ovvio..per un’intimità che non doveva esserci..

Non diminui quando Dean prese a far scendere le sue labbra lentamente per il suo petto e a mordicchiargli un capezzolo, piano.

 

“Dean, no!” provò a ribellarsi Sam, ma Dean non gli diede ascolto e continuò a succhiarglielo piano.

Sam digrignò i denti. Sentiva l’umiliazione crescere a dismisura.

Dean poi passò all’altro capezzolo, e Sam aveva il respiro affannato.

Non poteva credere che la bocca di suo fratello era sul suo corpo.

 

Le sue mani continuavano ad accarezzargli la pancia e Sam cercava di sfuggire a quel calore, ma non ci riusciva.

 

“Dean, non farlo..!” disse Sam quando vide che Dean guardò in basso e stava per chinarsi, ma anche li Dean non lo ascoltò.

Impotenza. Era quello che provava Sam sapendo di non avere possibilità di mandarlo via, e poi vergogna, perché il suo corpo sembrava provare piacere per quello che stava facendo Dean alle sue parti basse.

 

“Dean, stop. Smettila!” implorava Sam. Aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi per la vergogna e l’umiliazione.

Dean si fermò, e poi si alzò, e Sam si senti allarmato da questo nuovo repentino cambio di comportamento.

Per un folle momento credette quasi che l’avrebbe lasciato andare.

Si sbagliò. Dean gli disse: “Sdraiati”. Piano, ma deciso, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena.

 

A Sam sembrò di soffocare, ma legato com’era, non poteva sottrarsi.

Castiel, dove sei?

 

Le corde fortunatamente non erano troppo spesse e gli permisero di fare quel movimento.  
Intanto Dean dietro di lui , si stava spogliando completamente.

 

“Dean, per favore…” riprovò Sam.

“Schhhh…” disse ancora Dean, accarezzandogli la schiena con le dita, piano, dal basso verso l’alto.

Sam si irrigidi a quel contatto, a quelle dita che risalivano lungo la sua schiena.  
Senti mille brividi.

 

Ad un certo punto, Dean Sali a cavalcioni sulla sua schiena.

Sam si sconvolse ancora di più, sentendo le loro nudità cozzare l’uno contro l’altro, e gridò

“DEAN!”

“schhhh” gli disse ancora Dean. Sembrava gentile, o forse era solo una sensazione di Sam.

Adesso Sam tremava, forse per l’aspettativa di quello che stava per succedere.

“Non posso credere che mi stai facendo questo” diceva Sam, disperato, mentre Dean gli accarezzava piano la schiena e le costole, e la pancia.

Quelle carezze gli facevano venire i brividi, anche perché inaspettatamente, gli sembravano confortanti. Le mani di Dean erano calde, morbide, piene. Ma era tutta una presa in giro.

 

Dean gli dava piccoli baci leggeri sul collo. "Non baciarmi. Violentami e facciamola finita.” Disse Sam disperato.

Dean non lo ascoltò nemmeno. Gli girò piano la guancia con una mano e gli diede piccoli soffici baci anche li.

Sam chiuse gli occhi e pianse calde lacrime a quello che il suo corpo avverti come un gesto d’affetto, nonostante la paura. Per questo piangeva, perché non capiva.

Neanche il suo corpo capiva ma senti di provare un po’ di sollievo, irrazionalmente.

 

 

Ancora più sconvolto, senti Dean lasciare il suo viso per poggiare le labbra sulla sua schiena, poco sotto il collo, e dargli altri baci, più sentiti.

Poi andare più giù e dargliene altri.

 

“No….” diceva Sam, cercando di resistere, cercando di non dare ascolto a quei brividi, e cercando di non provare piacere.

“Siamo fratelli…” ripetè Sam con voce flebile, ma quando Dean diede un altro bacio sul suo fondoschiena, gli si mozzò il respiro.

“Dean….ahhhh” Sam aveva provato a richiamare il fratello, ma Dean aveva cominciato a prepararlo con le dita.

 

Era andato adagio. Non aveva fatto forte, ciònonostante Sam continuava a mormorare  
“No no no no no no” e digrignava i denti.

Per il dolore o per il piacere?

Dean non lo sapeva e non gli importava, apparentemente.

Si mosse ancora ad accarezzare le costole di Sam, che annebbiato da tutte quelle sensazioni contrastanti, inarcuò la schiena ancora di più.

 

Alla fine Dean entrò dentro Sam, piano.

Sam non cercò neanche di lottare, guardava fisso davanti a sé, arrendevole.

 

Si aspettava di sentire più dolore, ma non pensò che il peggio fosse passato.

Aspettò che Dean cominciasse a fargli male sul serio, aspettando il dolore.

Ma il dolore non arrivò.

 

Dean si muoveva piano, quasi a ritmo di danza contro Sam, che respirava con affanno e cercava di adattare il ritmo.

Si chiese perché lo stava facendo. Perché non gli stava facendo male.

 

“Abbandonati, Sam.”

Sam, la prima volta credette di esserselo solo immaginato.

“Abbandonati” ripetè una seconda volta.

Sam scosse la testa vigorosamente.

“abbandonati a me” ripetè Dean.

“Non posso.” Disse quasi singhiozzando , Sam.

“abbandonati a me, Sam.” Ripeteva Dean, tornando ad accarezzargli le costole e cingendogli il petto.

Le sue mani calde.

 

Sam soffocò un gemito di frustrazione e impotenza.

Ora Dean era tornato ad accarezzargli la schiena, con la dolcezza di un amante.

 

“Dean….” Gemette Sam con voce rotta, quasi supplicante.

Questa volta Dean non gli disse un’altra volta di abbandonarsi, ma prosegui quelle carezze che stavano mandando in estasi Sam sempre di più, spronandolo ad abbattere le sue resistenze.

 

Le carezze non si fermarono e quando le mani di Dean raggiunsero quelle di Sam, senti le ultime resistenze di Sam cedere.

“Ti voglio anch’io…” sussurrò Dean.

 

Sam non si oppose quando Dean cercò di congiungere le dita delle mani nelle sue, anzi, le allargò a sua volta.

E poi abbandonò la testa contro il materasso, cedendo a quel dolce abbandono. E al piacere che aveva cercato di respingere con tutte le sue forze.

 

 

 

 

*

Una volta che finirono di fare l'amore, Dean asciugò le lacrime ai bordi degli occhi di Sam, poi scese dal letto e slegò i nodi ai suoi polsi e anche alle sue caviglie.

Sam era nudo e mezzo dormiente, e Dean lo copri con un lenzuolo.

Si vesti, si mise la giacca e poi si avvicinò di nuovo a lui.

Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, sussurrandogli all’orecchio

“Grazie”

 

Sam era sveglio, anche se frastornato, e Dean lo sapeva.

Fece per andarsene, ma Sam lo fermò con un braccio.

“Aspetta un attimo…” gli disse con il respiro affannato.

Dean lo guardò confuso, ma Sam semplicemente avvicinò di più il suo braccio a lui, e posò la mano di Dean sul suo cuore.

“Sempre” disse Dean, commosso, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Ti riporterò indietro….” Disse Sam, quando Dean stava per abbandonare la stanza d’albergo.

“So che ci proverai.” Rispose Dean , guardandolo serio, e con struggimento.

Forse l’amore poteva davvero abbattere tutte le barriere?

**Author's Note:**

> so che forse può sembrare traumatico, ma in realtà non c'è nessuno stupro, perchè se è vero che sembra che all'inizio Dean costringe Sam, alla fine Sam è consenziente e gode di tutto quel che succede XD e Dean lo sa xd
> 
> spero quindi di non aver calcato troppo!!
> 
> Dean ama Sam e voleva sentirlo suo, ma voleva anche dimostrarglielo e l'ha fatto in modo un pò ortodosso, facendogli vedere che avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa ma non voleva fargli del male.
> 
> il finale è a interpretazione..di certo Sam avrebbe provato a salvare Dean e forse ci sarebbe anche riuscito... <3
> 
> la mano sul cuore non credo di dovervi spiegare cosa significa, vero?
> 
> questo è tutto. spero vi sia piaciuta la OS :))


End file.
